


A Unique Meeting

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean Winchester, Dean uses a unique paintbrush, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nurse Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel Novak is dragged to a sex convention by his brother Gabriel where he meets an artist with a very unusual paintbrush.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean a love story [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261232
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	A Unique Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from the weirdest places... and that's all I'm going to say lol. The explanation will be at the endnotes so I don't spoil anything lol. Hope you enjoy  
> Rated M because of the subject matter. No smut  
> I still can't believe I wrote this lol

A Unique Meeting

Castiel stared at the table before him offering up various t-shirts with several off-colored comments on them. He smirked at a few that boasted jokes about big dicks, and ones about beasts. At best they were clever for a teenager or perhaps a young twenty-something but being he was in his thirties and employed at the local doctor's office. He doubted it would look good on him wearing something that announced to the world that he liked dick or something along those lines. Now that he thought about it… he really shouldn’t be here. He frowned. Here he was at the Sex Trade Show in Vegas. He had no interest in attending the event but Gabriel talked him into it.

_“Come on, Cassie, I got an extra ticket and a free trip to Vegas. You want to go to Vegas don’t you?”_

He looked at the pride shirt laying there. He could get that. He purchased the shirt smiling at the energetic woman who probably got hit on every five seconds at this place. Gabriel was invited because of his director work in porn. Something that their parents weren’t exactly proud of. Castiel went on to be a nurse Gabriel works with women dressed as nurses for porn. He never judged his brother for his work. He made a good living directing plus it had perks like trips to Vegas. Gabriel was originally going to bring his wife Kali but she had a wedding to attend thus Castiel came with Gabriel.

So far it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Though he wasn’t sure what he thought it would be. Perhaps full-on sex shows… but so far it was… tame. Well, not tame, tame. Just booths of T-shirts with sexual puns, and sex toys. Though he was finding the deeper he went into the convention the worse it got.

He stopped in front of a table of sex toys and grimaced. How could anyone be bold enough to purchase something like this for all to see? He did all his shopping online, he was embarrassed to even purchase lube that people can see.

“Can I interest you in anything?” A young woman asked

He blinked. “Well, I mean…”

“Don’t worry, honey, we are pretty discreet.”

He nodded. He looked over the stuff. . He picked up some flavored lube his face heated up. He looked around as though he was worried about being caught but everyone was too busy focusing on their own thing. He sighed. “I usually do my shopping online.” He confessed

She nodded. “We have an online store.” She handed him a card

He stuck it in the back with his shirt. “Thanks.” He started moving along. The rest of the booth was banana hammocks and men’s panties. He looked at the men’s panties. He wouldn’t cram himself in anything like that but… No, he needed to stop.

He heard laughing and cheering. He looked up to see a booth of various women in bikinis taking photos with fans. He wagered they were porn stars. He knew somewhere his brother was giving autographs and answering questions.

He walked past them trying not to notice how some stared at him. He felt like a fish out of water and everyone knew it. He kept walking. He looked at the pamphlet he had. He could return to the hotel or go to a casino. Gabriel would be there for another hour or so and he was unsure how he could entertain himself at this event. He looked over the events. There was a male strip show taking place. He swallowed. He could go to that… but then again it was probably full of shrieking, drunk women.

He was heading to it when he spotted a sign off to the side that read ‘Dean’s Dick Paintings’ The hell? Did he really read that? He was intrigued. He glanced at the auditorium that had the strip show and certainly it was full of women screaming way too loudly. He decided to check out these paintings. Maybe they would be… titillating.

He walked down the hall. It grew quiet as he walked further away from the event. Along the walls were various paintings. He admired them as he walked. He could hear talking.

“So,” Said a deep voice. “What do you do for a living?”

“I uh,” A woman said with a giggle. “I work in insurance.”

“Really? Selling or adjusting?”

“Sales.”

Castiel rounded the corner to see a woman standing in the center of a room. She was fidging with the bottom of her shirt looking nervous. Across from her was a stunning man, he had sandy hair, pouty lips, and freckles. His lips were quirked in concentration. Castiel raised an eyebrow, it looked the man wasn’t wearing pants. He eased closer as the artist made small talk with the woman in front of him. The artist held a painting close to him, then he thrust forward and that’s when Castiel noticed it. The artist was painting with his dick. He almost gasped. He tried not to laugh. What in the world? Was he actually seeing this?

The artist glanced up at him and Castiel forgot how to breathe as he saw his moss-green eyes. “I’ll be with you as soon as I’m done here. I’m just wrapping up.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

The artist kept working and Castiel kept watching him dip his dick into the paint. It was… a sight to behold. He was unprepared for this. He was captivated by the sight. His mind slipping into the realm of perversion as he watched the guy dip his dick in the paint. Oh, this was going in the spank bank for sure. He tried to wrangle his thoughts but he wasn’t thinking with the right head at this point.

“Excuse me.” The woman said as she walked past him

“Oh, uh, sorry.” He said. He was able to snap out of his thoughts. He didn’t want to pop a rager in front of the guy. That would be rude for all he knew the dude was straight. He walked closer to the artist who was cleaning off his dick with a towel.

“So what can I do for you?” he asked as he flung the towel on the floor

“What do you offer?” he croaked.

The artist raised an eyebrow. Oh, this was off to a good start. He probably thinks he’s some sort of pervert. “I can do portraits, or I can do something abstract, no landscapes. I can’t do those justice with my…” He smirked. “Chosen tool.” He winked

Castiel almost dropped his bag. He gathered it up close to him. “I uh, how about something abstract?”

“Okay, it’s a hundred per painting.”

“Oh,” He handed him a hundred dollar bill. He was surprised here he was buying art at a sex trade show. Then again… it was being painted by a man’s dick so…

He took the money and laid it on the table beside him. He picked up a canvas. He dipped his dick in the paint. Castiel’s mouth grew dry as he thought about what else he’d like to see that dick coated in.

“So what do you do for a living?”

“What?” Castiel asked as he jerked his head up and looked into the man’s eyes. He was staring by God he was staring at his man’s cock. That was incredibly rude of him

“I find people are less weirded out by it if I make small talk.” He laughed. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I am a nurse.”

“Hmm, RN, LPN, or what?” he asked as he focused on the painting

“RN, I am an RN at a family practice.”

“Does the doctor know you are here?” he teased

“I uh, no… I came here with my brother…”

He raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s… my brother is a director… of… you know…”

He laughed. “Porn. It’s not a bad word man.” He sucked his lower lip between his teeth in concentration.

“Yeah… my brother is a director in the porn industry. He’s here doing autographs and such.” He felt his face redden

“Bet that makes for an interesting Thanksgiving.”

He laughed. “Yes, it uh, does.” He sat his bag down beside him. “So, what do you do… other than this?”

He glanced at him. “Well, I don’t make a living painting with my dick. I am an artist. I do this for… fun and to make some extra money. Lot’s of people come and see it just to see it, and usually buy something for a lark. The paintings in the hall, I did those.”

“Those were very nice. Did you… use your…”

“Nope actual paintbrush with those.”

“So… why… well, how did you get into this?”

“A drunk dare. One of my roommates dared me when we were at a party so I got out my paints and my member and did a portrait of him. He laughed his ass off and kept it as a lark. When I realized I could I thought why not get paid for it.”

“That is interesting. I bet your girlfriend is happy you are whipping it out for painting.”

He laughed. “Oh, no dude, single. My last girlfriend would have shot me for this.” He glanced at Castiel’s feet. “Last boyfriend too.”

He looked into his eyes. Boyfriend? did he say that?

“My name is Dean by the way.” He winked

Castiel’s mouth fell open. The guy was flirting with him. Holy crap he couldn’t believe it.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” His voice came out higher than he meant to.

“Castiel? That’s unusual.” He smiled. “I like it. Cute, a nurse, and you have an odd name. How about you and me go grab a drink after all this?”

“You want to have a drink with me?” He asked his head tilted automatically. He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “You seem interesting, plus you’re hot.”

He blushed. “You think I am hot?” He asked. He had never had someone flat out say that to him before.

“You seem surprised.” He pointed out.

“I am not used to people asking me out.” He confessed. “How did you even know that I… liked men?”

“The pride shirt in your bag,” He set the canvas down. “I didn’t mean to be nosy it just flopped open and I saw it.” He picked up a towel and cleaned himself off. “If you don’t want to go out that’s,”

“No, no, I am interested.” Castiel smiled

He smiled. “I am shocked. Most people tun me down because of the whole,” he gestured at his crotch

“You think that would do the opposite.” He laughed

“You would think wouldn’t you but people aren’t exactly lining up to get my number.” He shrugged. “It’s like being a sideshow freak, people just want a peek but once they get it they are done.”

“So… most don’t approve of you… wiping it out in public?”

He snickered. “No, guess they want me to keep it behind closed doors.” He pulled on a pair of boxers. “It doesn’t bother you?”

He shrugged. “My brother works in porn. What you do doesn’t bother me.”

He smiled softly. “I guess I just needed to meet someone who had experience with the porn industry.”

“I personally never had any experience unless I watch some.” He stated

He pulled up his pants. “Oh, I see.” He smirked “I’m surprised someone around here hasn’t tried to put you in a movie. Given your good looks and all.”

“No, as I said… most people don’t just tell me I’m good looking.” He watched as Dean fastened his pants. “I have been told I’m unapproachable.”

“I thought you were approachable.” He stated as he put the paint away. “But then again, I’m the one with my dick in my hands painting so maybe I’m not the best judge of character.” He picked up the canvas and nodded. “I think it is one of my best works.” He handed it to Castiel

Castiel took it. It was a lovely painting being mostly blue swirls. It was like the sky on a clear spring day. “This is lovely.” He said. “I… I am impressed.” His face heated up. It was one of the most beautiful paintings he had seen… and it had been painted by a rather attractive man’s penis.

“Thank you.” He smiled. He put away the rest of his stuff.

“Is it okay for you to wrap up for the day?” He asked carefully holding the painting without smudging the paint

“Oh yeah, I usually wrap up about the time the vendors start closing down. This is about when everything gets wilder.” He pointed at the auditorium and screams sounded out from the room. “The shows and all that. You ready?”

“Oh, yes, I am,” He slung his bag on his shoulder.

Dean smiled as he did the final adjustments on his clothes. “Alright let’s get that drink.”

They headed towards the bar in the hotel. Castiel made a quick trip to his room to drop off the painting and the shirt before returning to the bar. He half expected Dean to have every woman and man draped on his arm when he came back but Dean sat at the bar on his cell phone.

He sat beside him. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hello yourself.” He put his phone in his pocket. “Sorry, I was texting my brother.” He chuckled. “He seems to think some desperate soccer mom is going to kidnap me.”

He laughed. “I can see why.”

“Oh?” He quirked his mouth up. “And why is that?”

“Because you are… good looking.” He rubbed his arm. “And also you paint with your penis so... they would know what all you offer.”

He laughed a deep laugh. It made Castiel’s heart flutter to see such a smile break out across the man’s face. “So what are you drinking tonight?”

“Oh, a rum and Coke.”

Dean waved at the bartender and ordered the drinks. “You know, that was the hardest I laughed in a while.” He admitted as he sipped his whiskey. “Not a lot of laughs in my life.” He shrugged. “Sorry I don’t need to get heavy on you.”

“Go ahead, Dean, it might help you feel better.”

He shook his head. “Art… is a passion. I ain’t exactly rolling in the dough. It wasn’t until I started my little stunt that I started making enough to almost live.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t admit it. But that’s one of the biggest reasons why I stay single. It’s because I can barely take care of myself. I live with my brother. He’s a big shot lawyer, you see, he doesn’t mind but I do.” He downed his drink and waved for another. “I just wanted to get that out in the open.” He took the new drink. “So that way… you know if you want to bail now you can.”

“I have no interest in bailing. You are interesting.” He sipped his drink. “And I’m not exactly rolling in the dates either.”

“So what’s your big dark secret?”

“I’m awkward as fuck.”

He laughed.

“I am serious. I have a hard time reading people. I don’t notice when they flirt with me. If you weren’t so forward I would have walked off with the painting and just thought about what a nice uh,” He stopped his face grew hot

“Oh, I see.” He responded sidestepping the fact that Castiel almost said he had a nice dick. Castiel appreciated it. He didn’t think he could handle that level of embarrassment. “I have to say, Cas,” Dean started. “You are very blunt.”

“So I have been told. Another reason why I have a hard time finding a date. People have paper-thin feelings and they don’t like it when I don’t stroke their egos.”

“Maybe it’s just the guys are dating. So where are you from?”

“I live in Kansas now. I grew up in Chicago.”

Dean laughed. “I grew up in Kansas. Hell, I still live there.”

“Really? Then how did you end up here?”

“I am an artist. I just do this as a side gig. I get invites to events like this and it’s been a while since I went to Vegas. I even brought my brother and his wife. I think they are at a show.”

“Small world.”

“Weirder things have happened. Yeah, I grew up in Lawrence now I live in Lebanon.”

He almost choked on his drink. “I live in Lebanon.”

He set his drink down. “I feel like this was fate.”

“I guess it was… hard to believe we live in the same city and never crossed paths.” He chuckled. “Because I would have heard about a guy painting with his penis.” He snickered

“Hang out in those types of crowds?” He laughed. “I actually don’t do this back home. I want my art to be taken seriously and well, I feel like if some rich person hears about me painting with my wang they may not want to buy my work.” He sipped his drink. “Some people are prudes you know.”

He snickered. “I… I am having a great time with you, Dean.”

“Same.” He smiled. His eyes roamed over Castiel’s body

Castiel froze he appreciated being admired but… no he didn’t want this. “Listen… I uh, am not interested in a one night stand.”

“What?” Dean almost spilled his drink. “No, dude, I’m not interested in a ‘what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’ type of thing. I wanted to get to know you.”

“Oh… I am sorry I was worried that… well, this is… the type of situation that lends itself to that.”

He shook his head. “Nah, man, I have had enough one night stands in my lifetime.” His face grew red

“I am sorry.” He fumbled. “I uh, made assumptions I apologize.”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s the classic setup, right?”

“True…”

Dean smiled. “Well, I uh, had a great time… I…” he stood up clearly embarrassed

Castiel realized his verbal missteps might have scared Dean off. “Wait!” He leaped out of his chair. “How about we get some dinner? Maybe go see a show?”

He chuckled. “I would like that, Cas.”

“Let’s uh, exchange numbers and,”

“Whoa, dial it back there, buddy, you don’t need to,”

“No, I want to.” He smiled as he pulled out his phone

He sighed. “Okay.” He gave him his number and Castiel shot him off a text. “So… where do you want to eat? I know of a great burger joint.”

“That sounds great, Dean.”

They headed on to the burger joint. Castiel smiled as he admired Dean’s beauty in the lights of Vegas. He would have one hell of a story to tell his friends later. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to tell Gabe about this. He knew in his heart this was indeed fate that they met. Like it needed to happen. Like they were waiting for one another to find each other. He smiled again. Yes, this was fate.

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I was watching the TV show 'World's Dumbest' and in it, there was a bit about a guy who painted portraits at a sex trade show with his wang so... that's where the inspiration came from lol


End file.
